Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{12} 12$
Solution: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $12^{y} = 12$ Any number raised to the power $1$ is simply itself, so $12^{1} = 12$ and thus $\log_{12} 12 = 1$.